Aidemoi, Bellatrix
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Hum...Comment décrire cette histoire étrange et sensuelle? Le seul moyen, la lire! ; Classé M pour les futurs chapitres...
1. Chapter 1

**Attention, attention! Voici ma première Fic homosexuelle! Je les adore et je me lance pour en écrire une! Seulement, je sais que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas ce genre! **

**Alors, Fic homosexuelle Bellatrix/Narcissa! Je sais qu'elles sont sœurs mais je les imagine bien ensembles! J'écris en respectant les règles, elles sont sœurs quand même mais…vous allez voir! Merci et bonne lecture :) **

**P.s : Merci à Victory87 et Inkfire pour toutes leurs reviews sur mes histoires! Vous m'êtes très précieuses! **

**L'arrivée**

Je suis assise dans ma chambre, et je m'observe dans le miroir, du haut de mes 19 ans. Je viens d'emménager chez mon mari mais pour le moment, je suis en vacances chez mes parents pour leur rendre visite. Mon mari ne m'a pas suivit, prétextant ne pas vouloir me déranger dans ma réunion familiale.

Je connais la vrai raison, qui est bien loin de l'excuse pathétique qu'il ma servit en m'embrassant dans le cou hier matin, avant mon départ. Il n'est pas venu parce qu'il n'aime pas ma mère.

Je ne peux certes pas l'en blâmer! Cette femme est horrible! Elle m'a bien élevée et je lui en suis reconnaissante, mais son souci extravagant de l'apparence m'accapare au plus au point.

Déjà toute jeune, elle me forçait à mettre des robes d'un rose si agressant qu'il aurait fait s'enfuir n'importe quel chien. Bon, ok, c'était déjà fait. J'avais 6 ans et le chiot de mon cousin Sirius s'était carrément échapper de la maison en me voyant!

Mais maintenant, je m'habillais comme il me plaisait, uniquement avec des couleurs dans les teintes de rouge, vert, mauve et de noir. Le blanc, je le portais seulement de temps en temps, car je trouvais que cette couleur était trop pure pour mes traits durs.

Moi, Bellatrix Black, oups pardon, Bellatrix Lestrange, j'étais revenue dans cette maison que pour une unique raison. Cette petite raison toute stupide qui m'avait pourtant chamboulée.

Ma plus jeune sœur, Narcissa Black, mais bientôt Malefoy, n'était plus vierge. Elle avait couchée avec Lucius Malefoy, son futur mari, quelques jours plus tôt…

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de sensible et qui se souciait des autres, loin de là! Mais avec elle, tout était différent. Je l'aimais et je me souciais de son bonheur.

Cissy m'avait écrit, après cette première fois. Elle n'avait pas du tout appréciée et trouvait Lucius Malefoy ingrat et dégoûtant. Ma petite sœur voulait que je rentre à la maison pendant ses vacances d'été pour profiter de mes conseils et de cette chaleur maternelle, qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec notre froide mère.

La seule personne, à part mon mari, pour qui j'éprouvais le besoin de donner mon affection. Prendre soin de Cissy, je l'avais fait toute ma vie et je ne comptais pas abandonner devant un futur mari égoïste.

Elle arrivait d'un moment à l'autre et je ne tenais plus en place. Dès que son pied gracieux franchirait la porte je l'entrainerais dans ma chambre de jeune fille pour avoir des explications. Elle n'était pas très précise à l'écrit, ma sœur.

Ma petite puce n'avait que 15 ans. Je ne cessais de me demander comment ce monstre de Malefoy avait réussit à coucher avec ma sœur, la grande romantique de la famille!

Cette chère Narcissa qui rêvait de l'homme idéal, attentionné, gentil et charmeur depuis sa tendre enfance. Pourquoi dont c'était-elle laissée faire devant ce vulgaire macho?

Elle était timide, mais pas au point d'agir contre son grès!

Pour cette soirée, j'avais revêtit une robe qui faisait ressortir mes courbes voluptueuses. Une tenue toute simple, avec de grandes manches bouffantes, d'un rouge profond, lacée à l'arrière. Elle était resserrée à la taille, le décolleté se remarquant bien vite. Le tout accompagné de talons hauts noirs ainsi qu'une bille noire qui pendait au bout d'une chainette argentée. Ma bague de mariage ornée d'un énorme diamant embellissait mon annulaire gauche.

C'était pour Cissy que j'avais enfilée cet accoutrement un vendredi soir. Normalement, cette soirée m'était réservée pour relaxer et je ne portais que des trucs confortables. Malgré que le tissu de cette robe était des plus agréables sur ma peau douce…

Elle adorait cette robe, Narcissa répétait sans cesse qu'elle pensait que cette tenue me rendait très sensuelle. Une sensualité que sa sœur recherchait chez une mère…Mère que je remplaçais, d'une certaine façon.

J'entendis un claquement de porte au rez-de-chaussée. Puis, un soupir de soulagement. J'ouvris la porte de mon ancienne chambre et descendit les marches du grand escalier avec empressement.

Ma sœur. Le dos contre la porte, les yeux fermés et le cœur chamboulé. Que fais avec ce petit être remplit de larmes et de tristesse?

- Aide-moi, Bellatrix…, sanglota Cissy.


	2. L'histoire de Cissy

**L'histoire de Cissy...**

Je la détaillais des pieds à la tête, ne pouvant croire l'image d'elle que j'avais présentement. Ma sœur qui avait toujours, mais TOUJOURS, été la plus chic de la famille, paraissait pourtant ravagée par cette nouvelle expérience inattendue.

Ses yeux, bouffis d'avoir sûrement trop pleurés cette première fois désastreuse, soulignés par de profondes cernes noires, quelques coulisses de mascara se laissaient également apercevoir sur ses joues pâles.

Les épaules penchées, la tête baissée et la bouche qui tremblait, Narcissa menaçait de fondre à larmes d'un instant à l'autre. Pour remédier à cette situation, qui aurait été plus que gênante si notre mère s'en était mêlée, j'amenais Cissy avec moi dans ma chambre.

Si par le plus grand des hasards, Druella ou Cygnus apprenait que ma sœur était insatisfaite de son mari, ils n'hésiteraient pas à la traitée de tous les noms pour avoir osé déshonorée la noble famille des Black. Car chez nous, ne pas aimer son mari, du moins ne pas le laisser paraître, c'était une traitrise.

- Locomotor Barda…, dit-je pour que les valises de ma sœur nous suivent dans ma chambre d'enfant.

Je la pris par ses frêles épaules et la fit s'asseoir sur mon grand lit moelleux, en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Déposant ma silhouette près de celle plus mince de ma sœur, je la regardais en espérant qu'elle me parle en premier.

Ce qu'elle ne fît pas. Je lui parlais donc avec une voix chaleureuse pour l'incitée à me confier tout ce qu'elle avait comme blessure sur le cœur, ou même sur le corps…

- Cissy…, murmurai-je en flattant l'une de ses belles joues pleines de larmes. Qu'est-ce que Lucius Malefoy ta fait pour te mettre dans un tel état?

En entendant ce nom, les yeux de ma sœur s'agrandirent de peur et elle cacha son joli visage entre ses mains gracieuses.

- Tu peux tout me dire, ma belle! Je ne dirais rien aux parents, je te le jure!

- Bon…, abandonna ma sœur. La semaine passée, Lucius est venu me voir dans mon dortoir. J'étais un peu surprise parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être du côté des filles…Il ma plaqué contre le mur, son haleine empestait l'alcool, et ma dit qu'il était plus que temps que j'accomplisse mon devoir de femme. Il ma déshabiller et…et…, pleura Narcissa de plus belle.

- Ne dit plus rien, ça va aller…, la rassurai-je en pressant sa tête contre mon généreux décolleté. Mais…même si tu voulais attendre, il était doux avec toi, quand même? Il avait de petites attentions envers ton corps?

- Non, pas la moindre…, pleura ma sœur. Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé ça et je ne veux plus jamais faire l'amour…C'est tellement atroce!

- Ne dit pas ça à la légère!, grondai-je gentiment ma cadette naïve. Tu va voir que si tu rencontre l'homme idéal et qu'il fait attention à toi, tu va apprécier, j'en suis certaine!

- Mais Bella!, glapit ma Cissy. Je n'aie pas le choix! Lucius est mon mari, et c'est loin d'être l'homme idéal!

- Il faut dire que je suis tombée sur un homme qui m'aime plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer…, ricanai-je tranquillement. Mais tu peux toujours te trouver un amant, plus tard! Parce que là, il y a d'autres moyens en attendant…

- Et lesquels, tu m'expliques?, répondit ma sœur, les yeux pétillants.

- Et bien, je pourrais m'arranger pour… « m'occuper » de toi, pour te faire voir qu'il n'y a pas que de mauvais côtés à la sexualité…, susurrai-je sournoisement.

- Je te vois venir, Bella…murmura ma sœur, le sourire illumina ses lèvres douces et délicieuses.

Je l'aie rapprochée de moi, posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle eut vite fait de les déplacer vers sa poitrine couverte par un léger chemiser. Nous échangeâmes un sourire mystérieux et complice. Décidément, cette nuit s'annonçait magique et troublante…


	3. Une aide bien spéciale

**Une aide bien spéciale...**

Je regardais ma sœur dans les yeux et lui demandait d'une voix très douce où l'ont pouvait lire une certaine peur…

- Tu me fais confiance, Cissy?, questionnai-je lentement.

Elle hésitait. Sur son visage était passé un doute énorme, qu'elle avait chassé d'un battement de cils distrait.

- Je te fais confiance Bellatrix mais…, hésita Narcissa. J'ai l'impression de tromper mon mari…

- C'est exactement ce que tu fais, ma puce!, déclarai-je, le sourire aux lèvres. Et c'est très bien comme ça crois moi! Après tous ce qu'il t'a fait subir, tu as bien le droit à une petite gâterie, non?

- Je ne m'y connais pas du tout là dedans, Bella!, paniqua ma sœur. Je n'ai même jamais embrassé personne!

- Allons, allons!, ricanai-je. Je sais bien que Lucius n'est pas vraiment compté comme une personne mais tu l'as quand même embrassé.

- Non plus…, souffla ma sœur.

- Il…il ne t'a même pas embrassé avant de te faire l'amour?, murmurai-je.

- Non, jamais…Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Il a pénétré en moi avec violence, j'en avais mal. Je me laissais faire car j'avais peur mais…à aucun moment ses lèvres n'ont touchées les miennes, n'y à aucune autre parties de mon corps d'ailleurs., répondit-elle.

- Ma pauvre chérie…dit-je, compatissante. Je vais t'aider ne t'inquiètes pas. Et si il recommence tiens moi au courant je te jure que je ne donne pas cher de sa peau si je l'attrape!

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Narcissa éclata de rire. La voir heureuse me comblait d'une joie sans nom tellement elle était rare et merveilleuse.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et j'ai pressées mes lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Je goûtais sa bouche sans pouvoir m'arrêter, me rappelant que c'était ma sœur. Je savais très bien que je le faisais pour son bonheur, mais bon Dieu que c'était savoureux!

Espérant en obtenir plus, je poussais ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pulpeuse. Lorsque sa langue rencontra la mienne, il y eu une explosion de saveurs dans nos bouches! Je dis nos parce qu'au même moment, Cissy lâcha une plainte de plaisir entre mes lèvres.

Je cassais le baiser avec regret, pour m'assurer qu'elle appréciait également…

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes!, protesta Narcissa, les yeux frustrés.

- Pour être sûre que tu allais bien…, m'étonnai-je devant ce désir de poursuivre.

- Mieux que jamais…, assura ma cadette.

En lui souriant, je le fis se lever debout en face de moi. Elle obéit avec une certaine réticence que je vis disparaître lorsque ma main caressa la courbe de son dos.

Je commençais à me déshabiller lentement, ma sœur me fixait avec des yeux apeurés. Elle m'arrêta quand il ne me resta plus que mes sous vêtements sur le corps.

- Bellatrix je n'aie jamais vu un corps de femme nue, sauf le mien…, chuchota Cissy.

- C'est exactement pour cela que je veux t'habituée à la vue du mien, si tu le veux bien!, dit-je en prenant les épaules de ma Narcissa entre mes mains en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Va-y!, souffla t-elle.

J'hésitais un instant mais je détachais bien vite l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge satiné, libérant du même coup ma poitrine volumineuse. Ma culotte glissa au sol quelques instants plus tard…

Elle était plutôt calme quand je commençais à lui retirer ses vêtements avec douceur. Je sentis son corps se raidir quand mes mains habiles lui enlevèrent ses dessous délicats.

Lorsque se fût terminé, je m'agenouillais devant elle avec un malin sourire sur les lèvres. Tenant ses hanches fines entre mes mains, j'embrassais son ventre plat et pâle délicatement.

Je remontais mes baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine, assez plate ma fois, en mordillant ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir que je lui procurais. Ma petite puce haletait de jouissance, je le sentais car je voyais son sexe se gonfler de plus en plus…

Amorçant ma descente vers son sexe humide, je caressais l'intérieur de ses cuisses fermes de ma bouche et de mes mains. Je voyais bien que ses poils pubiens frémissaient à l'approche de mon doigt…

Je caressais son sexe en douceur pour ne pas la brusquer, lui faire plaisir restait mon but ultime. Après plusieurs minutes de caresses tentatrices, je poussais mon doigt dans les tréfonds de cette caverne de chaleur qui m'accueillit en resserrant ses murs autour de moi, ce qui m'incita à en ajouter un deuxième.

Mon long mouvement de va et viens ne se fît pas attendre très longtemps. Je poussais mes doigts toujours un peut plus profondément en oubliant même Cissy qui gémissait mon nom.

Comprenant que ses gémissements étaient en fait une phrase, je m'arrêtais en retirant mes doigts. J'embrassais son sexe en la regardant.

- Arrête, Bellatrix…, avoua ma sœur. Tu me fais énormément de bien, mais on ne devrait pas faire ça.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis!, dis-je en riant, en me relevant. En tous cas, ton mari à de la chance de t'avoir, tu es délicieuse, ma chère sœur.

Je l'embrassais tendrement en caressant sa poitrine nue et glacée.

- J'espère au moins que tu n'es plus trop dégoûtée du sexe?, demandai-je avec espoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella!, répondit ma cadette. J'ai adorées toutes tes caresses et je n'ose m'imaginer comme sa serait merveilleux si c'est Lucius qui s'en chargeaient à l'avenir…

Elle poussa un soupir et me sourit.

- Je peux rester couchée avec toi ce soir, s'il-te-plait?, questionna t-elle. J'aurais besoin d'être collée contre toi…

- Mais bien sûr, ma belle…affirmai-je, toute souriante. Allez viens…

Je l'attirais dans mon lit en la collant contre moi, pour qu'elle profite de ma chaleur. Elle s'endormit peut de temps après, sa tête reposant toujours entre mes seins tandis que ses bras entourait mon corps pour me rapprocher d'elle.

Décidemment, ma petite puce changeait vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Une larme glissa le long de ma joue quand je repensais à ce petit être bourré d'affection.

La voir changer me bouleversait toujours un peu plus. En m'endormant cette nuit là, je me jurais de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte vers l'autre monde…


End file.
